Mom Why Are We Different?
by DoorToTheOtherWorlds
Summary: Based off the fic Lost and Found but not Healed. Desiree, a hybrid child struggles to reconnect with her father, Randall Boggs, who she barely remembers and believes he is the answer to the question her mom, Danielle DeMarsh, can't seem to answer. Reunited, her broken family, yearns to make up for all those lonely years and find her purpose as the bridge to both worlds.
1. Prologue

This is a Fan Fiction of a Fan Fiction to the wonderful fic called Lost and Found but not Healed by BlackShuriken.

It is VERY recommended to read is predecessor and watch Monsters Inc. before you read this fic. Otherwise it's pretty butterballing confusing.

All rights to the original story go to Dark-Crescent-Moon here on DA.

Intro:

The day Danielle DeMarsh decided to save and heal what she believed to be a dying alligator on the side of the road is the day her life began a connection to a different world. What came with saving the creature turned out to be living proof of a species known as a "Monster" from an alternate world, a monster known as Randall Boggs. Despite their differences and parallel worlds, Danielle and Randall Boggs, have committed to each other in loving romantic relationship together in the human world.

While the connection between this human and monster remained balanced, their worlds collide in a way that threatened the secrecy of the Monster World. For both their worlds were once one a long time ago, but because of an ancient feud between species their worlds were separated….but their genetics remained compatible.

This collision or between their worlds has taken form of a young child or rather a "Hybrid".

The daughter of Danielle and Randall.

Her appearance human, but with her father's "abilities" which she has almost no control over.

For the safety of their child's survival, their relationship had to be relieved to the Monster World and much controversy and debate over the fate of the child and collision of their worlds has erupted. For this has happened before….but never had a Hybrid been revealed outright to CDA by the parents.

After four years, the CDA and the new family came to a temporary agreement.

To insure the fate of his daughter, Randall remorsefully had to return to the monster world as representative for his child and monitor the CDA's decisions. Awhile, more of the Monster World is being revealed and remember by children because of the positive influences of Laughter based energy has had, the decision of which world the child should eventually live in and what her purpose has become a crucial top secret project.

Leaving Danielle alone, with enough information and preparation, to raise the child until the CDA, the Central Monsters Intelligence Agency, and the Board of Directors for Monsters Incorporated reaches an agreement.

Seven years have passed with little connection between the two lovers, as their child has lost all connection to her own identity and the identity of her own father.

**Prologue**

"Mom, why are we different?"

I've asked her this question too much to care that I probably won't finally get the answer that has been eating its way through my mind.

It's not a question with a simple answer.

I say 'we' but I mostly mean me, because I don't know who the other one is. The other "person" is a topic Momma tries very hard not to bring up. Usually on special occasions she _blesses _me with stories. Mommy says she doesn't talk about "him" for my sake, but again won't tell me the deeper reason why.

I cautiously try to bring that 'person' up as much as a can without triggering another fight. She told me to be wary of bringing 'him' up too much.

At least when Mom changes the topic I see remorse in her eyes.

She's knows how I'm feeling.

My momma.

A single parent…with a child like _me_, I guess that's pretty rough,

…and lonely.

She tries her best.

That's what she tells me.

….But it's not _enough_!

I'm so lonely.

So confused.

So _scared_.

…I want to see 'him'.

…I want to know 'him'.

I want back 'him' in my life so _badly_.

My daddy.

Of all places to be born, I was cursed with the sweltering lands of Baton Rouge.

I had no choice. For a girl wearing clothes that covers every single inch of her skin, mittens, tights and all, this place was not made for me.

Okay, not all true.

Growing up here was probably the safest place for someone _like_ _me_.

At least that's what my mom says… okay minus the "like me" part. She never says stuff like _that. _But with all the trouble I cause her….I can't help but wonder.

And wonder.

And wonder.

I'm too afraid to ask her. One day I will.

Maybe…

I try not ask too much, but I always end up doing so eventually once I can't take it anymore.

Baton Rouge is secluded, with barely any neighbors. Thank god, the people here can be… intimidating. At least my momma is brave enough to scare them off. Wading our way from people has mostly been our lives.

Our little home is miles from any sign of rural civilization. Mostly swamp, trees…..and more swamp.

That means my school is far away too. Both a good thing and a bad thing.

I _hate _school,

and not for the just the ordinary reasons.

The car ride involves us getting up pretty early, and I sleep most of the way. The longer it takes to get there the better for me, but the worse for Momma.

I feel guilty for making Mommy go to so many difficult lengths for me.

For school, for the therapy and for the doctors.

But in the end that just makes her feel guiltier as well. She puts so much pressure on herself, to the point where she gets so frustrated she "breaks". At me or…herself?

I hear her cry sometimes when I can't sleep.

When I go to check on her, she tries to cover up. At first I thought she was crying because of me. Then I realized that is wasn't just about me…there was more.

She doesn't want me to know.

She misses Daddy.

Momma tries to fill me with new hope, saying that "if" 'he' comes back, I things would get better.

She immediately regretted telling me this.

My therapist, Dr. Pirrie told me it was something Momma said for herself rather than at me.

There were so many ways to interpret that.

She told me things about how people work and why they treat me the way they do.

Even going so far as to viciously criticize my mother's actions and my own, she tells me she enjoys the security from knowing how people work.

This woman frightens me.

Why do I still keep her, and always tell my mom that these appointments are helping me?

Because she's giving me answers.

Not all of them, or the ones I necessarily need, but they're something.

Apparently I'm "Emotionally Insecure", as Dr. P puts it in a way a kid _like _me understands as she says. Why do people always look down on me…is it just my age? Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't see the pain or fear in others! I told her all that.

She says I over analyze every person's actions; including my own. Apparently I'm my own problem. ….and apparently this has become a part of who I am.

Even though she doesn't know everything about me or my problems! Her words still make me SO-SO-so…..confused.

I try not to show her what triggers me.

Otherwise I'd be all the more vulnerable to her lashing tongue.

"You're a very expressive individual, and you feel your emotions powerfully. Part of the problem is the nature of your environment. Forced into a daily routine where your freedom to express your anxiousness and get reassurance isn't present has repressed your advancement in socializing with others. What you say is others "hate your guts" even before they talk to you. You see the way others act if they are accepted and that's the reaction you expect if they like you or accept your…."hood problem". Sitting there and watching their every move, and trying to uncover why their reactions don't meet your expectations doesn't make you an _expert_ and doesn't always mean its rejection. Being homeschooled has taken away your chance to have already picked up on other small things. Most of this could be all in your head-"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"Just making sure. Maybe if you weren't so quick to defensiveness…those kids you actually start to like you."

"I didn't start off like that! They-"

"Pfft. You're doing it again. Stop blaming others for your misery. It's an unbecoming and ugly trait of yours. They see your fear and they feed off of it."

"Like you do?"

"…..I guess I can't expect all children to be raised with common courtesy. Especially from an overwhelmed mess of a mother like yours-"

"Stop."

"My mother was the same."

Her presence has taken its toll on me.

I've been subconsciously using my new found information, _courtesy_ of Dr. Pirrie, against Momma. No one likes that, even when Dr. Pirrie does it to me I know I don't. Mom is getting curious to how I know these things at my age.

I'm not telling her. She doesn't tell me anythi-

Since when to I act like that? Sure I'm frustrated but I wouldn't-

Am I changing? Why? Whose fault?

The more I think about it the more I change. New theories that influence me are my only company.

My gut tells me I should stop looking at everything this way, before I become like Dr. P. Who from what I've learned from her has some kind of a "god-complex". I think that's what that book she gave me called it.

Her meetings are addictive, but I always end up feeling worse after it. She makes me think more, and me thinking usually brings me back to the dark place.

When I enter it's so hard to leave.

Yet, the more I've learned from Dr. P, the more I've been able to understand a smidge what the heck is going on with everyone.

So much so that I was finally able to realize why Mom told me "things would get better" on my own.

Even though now I knew it was her talking out loud, on emotion instead of thought among other things, it didn't change how I felt.

It only made me feel worse.

The 'if', the fact he may never come back to us, and that she tells me only stuff like _that_ and leaves me in the dark about the rest. It drives me crazy and only makes the separation that more unbearable.

How would things get better?

Aside from the regular benefits of having another figure to look up to, to talk to, to hang out with, to be comforted by—I feel that 'he' is answer to all my questions.

Why am I like this?

Why is 'he' gone?

Why do I have these problems _BLENDING_in with…..society?

Who I am?

What I am?

And why won't anyone tell why?

I **HATE** being ignored.

Being in the background.

My mom says it's best to just fade into the background just in case someone sees me _literally_ do it.

But it's where I'm safest. No one can see me.

Or hurt me.

Even though not being noticed hurts just as much.

What's even more ironic is that me purposely being a wallflower is sometimes the very thing that draws attention to me. But….only the negative kind.

No longer could my Momma afford to home-school me.

For a while, I got along okay with most of the other kids. Many of them asked why I never took the purple hood down but I tried not to make it a big deal.

But it got worse the more they prided. They would get freaked out by how I reacted.

I didn't know how to handle it anymore. They just wouldn't let it go!

"I just do, okay!" "Do-don't touch it!" "You're being annoying, just drop it!"

"Please stop asking!" "STOP ASKING!" "JUST STOP!" "LET GO!" "STOP!"

They thought I was the one being mean, or calling attention. So to avoid their own embarrassment, they would retort back.

"Geez, what's your problem?" "Sorry. I'm just curious. Do you have a scar?!"

"Okay okay, why do you have to make things so weird?" "Fine I'll stop!"

"What the? Stop yelling!" "Shut up!" "Dude, you're so loud!"

"You're the one who embarrassing yourself!"

"Haha, calm down seriously people are looking"

"You're so WEIRD! Why are you yelling at me? Stop being a BITCH!"

People treat me different.

The hood made people see me differently.

That something was wrong with me, and they just had to freaking know!

It was painful barrier.

What started all this?

Fourth day of school, there was a boy named Jahal. He noticed me, mostly the fact that I never took off my hood.

We played Gator vs. Hunter on the jungle gym. I was the gator….I tried not to over analyze that part. I failed too but he let me take turns being the hunter sometimes. We'd be throwing mulch and dried wood at each other, and making secret bases on the end of the playground. He got other kids to join in. Five gators vs. Five hunters. Before recess was over, he ran over to me.

He said I was pretty.

Wait. What?

"Pretty? Pretty cool?"

"Nah uhhh you're pretty."

What a strange feeling. It was so exciting. I felt such a boost. A feeling of confusion took hold of my senses long enough not prepare me for what happened next.

Apparently he'd been putting so much courage into it. I later heard rumors that he'd been boasting about it to the other boys that he would try "something" on me. Boys put so much pressure on those things. I guess that made it more embarrassing for him.

He tried to take hold of my mitten covered hand.

This is going really fast, is this how it works?

His hand was so warm from the hot marsh coating his palms.

He looked right at me.

I felt like he was looking at me, really looking.

But apparently….. he needed a better look….

He then ripped off my hood.

In a state of panic I fidgeted myself out of his hold, slapped both his hands away.

"Why did you do that?" I freaked out. A yank my hood back on sloppily. Oh no. No. No. No. No. No. No. I would be in so much trouble with mom! I look to my hands. Still visible.

But then I look to Jahal.

He looked hurt. Rejected. He heard snickering from the other boys who were apparently hiding behind the walls of the school.

He felt pressured to defend himself.

"What the heck!? I-I just wanna see what look like!" He whined.

I whipped my hood back on, pulling the strings on tight to take away all view.

"I'm sorry! I just-just don't do that again okay. Don't ever touch me-I mean the hood."

We could hear the laughter getting louder. His face began to burn.

"Haha WOW." One of the boys cackled.

I pulled down my hood to see who keep chuckling.

Jahal's eyes began to turn red.

Oh god no.

No.

Please don't!

Please don't cry!

And just like that he bolted back inside the school.

I wanted to run after him but then the other boys got up and circled around me.

"You don't like him? Is he gross?" One asked.

I didn't reply. I just sunk against the wall into the grass. Not daring to look into their eyes.

"Um." He kept snickering and nudging to his friend next to him. "You want me to, um *snort*, get him for ya?"

"_Just go away_." I looked up.

All of them stared at me weirdly; their eyes making me feel so small.

They shrugged it off and left, like I didn't even matter anymore.

After that day, Jahal tried to ask again, and again, and again why I reacted that way and wouldn't take off the hood or my mittens either. It was so hot today, I really wish I could. I felt so light headed. So exhausted.

Again, the answer remained. I wish I could tell him. I felt so uncomfortable and I could tell he did too.

He would quit following me.

And he just kept pushing!

I felt so dang guilty….so trapped. People were starring.

He kept asking.

"Do you not like me?" I had it!

"It is what it is." I hissed in a tone I learned that from my mom.

The other boys, and now girls who were apparently in on the situation giggled.

"Jahal, just leave her alone. I think you're freaking her out. Pftt."

"Nuhh-uh. She's the one being freaky!" He said rather desperately. Some of the kids rolled their eyes and hunched at each other in agreement.

_They didn't know anything!_

All eyes on me.

After that everyone wanted to see me without my hood. It was like a contest I think.

They didn't know how important my hood being on was. They thought I was trying to make an excuse for not being with Jahal.

They all jumped to his rescue. The more I shunned them away from my hood, the more they felt compelled to jump on the band wagon.

Eventually they gave up and stop noticing me. While some wouldn't and continued to question and gawk at me about every little stinking thing I did. Not matter how small or pointless; it could somehow be worth teasing.

All this made every day like a ticking time bomb, making it so difficult to control my _problem_. It happens most when I get sad, angry, or scared.

Many sneak attacked me from behind, yanking off my hood.

Dubbing me with a plethora of demeaning names.

Ruining my chances with other kids.

All purposely glaring at me.

Playing the game Gator vs. Hunter, nine hunters vs. one pathetic gator.

I wanted them to stop.

I didn't want mom to know. She must think I'm such a burden. I'm tired of her always telling me what to do. She always handles my problems and we both suffer because of it! I can take care of myself! I say that, but still I keep _**failing**_! Something is wrong with me. Even though she keeps trying to tell me otherwise, it doesn't change a thing!

Even though it pained me, I did what I thought was my only option and I told the teacher on them_. _

_Who then told my mom._

That backfired, and made it worse.

Phone calls were made from school to parent, to my mom, to my aunt…and to Grandma.

Non-stop screams were exchanged between Momma and the forever active phone.

Momma looked like a wreck.

It was my fault.

But I tried the only way I could.

The way Mom told to do so.

And I still _**failed**_!

They chose to treat me like this. No one told them…right?

Would it even matter?

I feel like I don't matter.

I feel like a….stupid pathetic waste.

Like a dead gator.


	2. Chapter 1

This is a Fan Fiction of a Fan Fiction to the wonderful fic called Lost and Found but not Healed by BlackShuriken.

Author's Notes:

It is VERY recommended to read is predecessor and watch Monsters Inc. before you read this fic. Otherwise it's pretty butterballing confusing.

All rights to the original story go to Dark-Crescent-Moon here on DA.

Intro:

The day Danielle DeMarsh decided to save and heal what she believed to be a dying alligator on the side of the road is the day her life began a connection to a different world. What came with saving the creature turned out to be living proof of a species known as a "Monster" from an alternate world, a monster known as Randall Boggs. Despite their differences and parallel worlds, Danielle and Randall Boggs, have committed to each other in loving romantic relationship together in the human world.

While the connection between this human and monster remained balanced, their worlds collide in a way that threatened the secrecy of the Monster World. For both their worlds were once one a long time ago, but because of an ancient feud between species their worlds were separated….but their genetics remained compatible.

This collision or between their worlds has taken form of a young child or rather a "Hybrid".

The daughter of Danielle and Randall.

Her appearance human, but with her father's "abilities" which she has almost no control over.

For the safety of their child's survival, their relationship had to be relieved to the Monster World and much controversy and debate over the fate of the child and collision of their worlds has erupted. For this has happened before….but never had a Hybrid been revealed outright to CDA by the parents.

After four years, the CDA and the new family came to a temporary agreement.

To insure the fate of his daughter, Randall remorsefully had to return to the monster world as representative for his child and monitor the CDA's decisions. Awhile, more of the Monster World is being revealed and remember by children because of the positive influences of Laughter based energy has had, the decision of which world the child should eventually live in and what her purpose has become a crucial top secret project.

Leaving Danielle alone, with enough information and preparation, to raise the child until the CDA, the Central Monsters Intelligence Agency, and the Board of Directors for Monsters Incorporated reaches an agreement.

Seven years have passed with little connection between the two lovers, as their child has lost all connection to her own identity and the identity of her own father.

Chapter 1 Same as any other day

Early in the morning.

Today is the day.

All the other days were duds, but this time Desiree was sure she be able to see if her theory is correct.

Tossing her old calendars aside, she treaded over to her current one marked with a red "x" on a Monday.

"It should happen around 2:30 through 3:15", she mumbled chewing the bottom of a marker in her mouth. Desiree knew it happened while she would still be in class. What she had to do she felt pretty guilty about. Well the whole lying part, albeit it wasn't for any old dumb reason. Today WAS the day, and nothing was going prevent her from catching this "event" in action. Not even school. Not even her mom.

Even since she had started school it has been happening, and ever since it has been consistent. What has changed is Desiree growing old enough to realize she doesn't have a special "present ghost" or whatever coming out of the closet dropping off presents on her bed side every so often as her mom claimed.

First suspect that came to mind was obviously her mother but she quickly deducted that wasn't possible. She only finds them near the time she comes home from school. If her mom were to drop off the gifts there would be many obstacles enabling her. Every morning before school they wake up together, all while sticking to each other like glue and too busy getting ready. They then drive off to Beldam Brook Middle School. After dropping of Desiree, Danielle makes her way over to her job a decent thirty minutes away from the school plus forty-five minters away from home, from the school. Her mom wouldn't risk being that late just to drive all the way back for these secret presents…..would she? Afterwards, and usually exhausted, she picks up Desiree and they both make their way home. Plus it always happens on Monday and when Danielle's shifts are the roughest. When would she have a chance to pop in her daughter's room?

Auntie Lizzers?

No.

Real Aunt.

That's almost funny.

Grandmama.

Yeah not after these past two years.

And to top it all off, her mom had the windows closed up, and whenever she left her room she looked with the key she took from her room's room. The only place left to enter was….well the closet. Mom always acted weird around those, usually checking them before went to sleep or if she came inside then left the room. She is a terrible liar and only acts that weird when the topic of "him" comes up.

That meant….the only person was left.

There was no way she could mess this up.

Failure is not an option anymore.

XXX

Since she woke up extra early to prepare, Desiree slid her feet across the floor 'til she reached the kitchen where she would find what she called "the holy liquid". The smell of coffee was an immediate invitation to her mother, who after three minutes of the coffee brewing slugged into the kitchen with glazed eyes. Almost robotically, they brought up chairs to coffee machine and leaned onto the kitchen counter, both mirroring each other as if their stares made the brewing process faster. The pitter pattering of a set of paws came to rest as the cat planted itself next to its hypnotized caretakers.

If the cat could talk it would probably say that its masters were obsessed to point of withdraw symptoms, assuming quitting was even considered. But the cat didn't talk, however Danielle did.

"Babe?" She voiced through her muffled yawn.

Turning to a slow halt when her mother wrapped an arm around her tiny form, Desiree flinched a bit. She had been doing this a lot. The fact she that the girl did so concerned them both. However, they were too tired to try and finally work it out or try to even discuss it. Way too early.

So they tried hard to brush it off. Like many other un-resolved things. Desiree thought to herself.

"Any special reason you're up this early?" Oh boy did Desiree hope she would ask. Time to do what almost every kid has done their parents at least once. Luckily, her mother trusted her, but that made it kind of worse at the same time. Guilt was not going to stop her though.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night. 'Got this wicked head ache, and even now I still stinkin' have it. Isn't coffee supposed to help head ache's because of caffeine?" She moaned, and for extra effect began to rub the three bumps on her head. This of course was not undetected by Danielle, who put her hand on her daughters head. No fever and her skin was still its normal healthy color and not different shade. Although that last part was actually pretty common. After making a confused face, pushing Desiree's hair in the process, Danielle's hand traveled up to Desiree's bumps. Desiree's heart beat quickened as her mom's gentle hand drew closer to her sensitive bumps.

"Does this hurt?" Carefully pressing the bumps through reddish-brown locks, she waited for an answer.

"Ssss. Yeah." Yes. Okay she looks concerned, now all I got to do is-

"Well how bad is it? Is it serious? Because if it is, know that if I leave you home that I won't be able to come home quickly if you need me. I've already taken some sick days myself. Geez, what am I saying I don't even feel comfortable about leaving you home if you're sick. It's not like a weekend. Maybe I could ask Liz-no I can't she's out of state -"

Darn.

I don't think I can do this…NO. wait maybe-

"Mom?"

"Uh, yes?" She stopped trailing and re-focused her eyes back on her daughter.

"I can try and go to school. Maybe see if I feel better. But-but what if I feel bad and need to come home? Guilt was probably written all over her face, and it was contagious.

Danielle rested her head on her palm, shutting her eyes in thought. Seeing her mother look so drained so defeated all the time…..especially today. It didn't seem like a good day for her. The whole thing was making Desiree ironically feel sick. These days were rough on her….. with her job and the recent activities at my school, and something else. She could see her mom beginning to fidget again. Knowing how much it would burden her mom to have to leave work to come pick her up early from school. But if it works then…..dannnnnnggggg iiiittttt.

"Ohhhhh, baby I don't know if I-hold on let me try and call Ray." Balancing herself off the chair, and almost tripping on her cat, Danielle made her way to the phone; knowing her boss was always there early.

Gripping her knees, Desiree just sat there pretty much disappointed in herself.

XXX

The plan was set back in motion.

Apparently, Ray has a soft spot for Danielle and as a single father himself cut her a break. "Plan Present Spirit" seemed to be continuing smoothly, so why wasn't Desiree excited? Could be a lot of things. The thick stench of rotting plants blowing into her face as she glared out the window. It could be the fact that she finished her coffee and she still didn't feel any less drowsy. Or the bad taste left in her mouth from speaking a lie.

It's not as if she hasn't lied before. Her life outside family was pretty much a big façade. But she only wants to do this once, and she hopes that this one time will be the one that works. She subconsciously started to push her locks back with her; loving the feel of her hair. Despite the wind, she already began to feel flustered from the heat and began to sweat. Groaning dramatically as she tried to stretch the hood and collar down, only to comfort herself with humor, Desiree sunk into her set.

Danielle chuckled a bit at the act, and began to caress Desiree's scalp. Moments like these Desiree cherished, but she felt a little embarrassed to tell her mom at the time. Noticing her mom was paying attention to her made her feel something, but her attention usually needed to be elsewhere. She pointed her finger leading her mom's vision back to the road. Danielle sheepishly laughed out a yawn, but still keep her hand on Desiree's head. She felt like she didn't deserve to get that attention after now that she's hiding stuff from her mom, but maybe acknowledge shouldn't go unsaid.

"Thanks for always doing things this." Much to Desiree's shame, Danielle gave Desiree a look that showed her no judgment or falsehood. Just love. Only a look a mother could possible give to her daughter so nonchalantly and yet say so much. Pure guilt, and yet all Desiree mustered was a wary smile in return.

"Dezi, don't think what you're thinking. All kids have a sick day so it's n-nothing to beat yourself up about." Danielle replied drowsily as she gave her daughter a nudge on shoulder mimicking a punch; while trying to imitate energy. These days were usually a blur to Danielle as it was mostly her daughter, work, and sleep. Sleep sounded real nice a now. But unfortunately responsibilities came first, and always first though her body protests.

"Thanks and that's good and all, but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm always making things difficult for everyone." It came out completely flat. She didn't even know if she wanted to continue this conversation anymore….it wasn't going to go anywhere different. Limited information meant limited talks. To Desiree it sounded harsh, but to Danielle "oh" the contrary. She knew that tone all too well from ….another one.

"You say that as if you expect everyone's lives go without problems. Look, please don't worry about it. Just try and rest your head until we get there…..that sound good?" A yawn escaping her mouth yet again as her eyes heaved. Danielle knew how to handle the…. other one but her daughter has become distant lately and she's been meaning to talk to her about it. It was seriously worrying her. She felt like….she was losing her daughter. The guilt. It constantly ate at her just looking at her daughter. What was once a simple girl, now has started to fade away. She wished she could her, now with what has been happening she's starting to worry about telling her or even if she'll get a chance to tell her at all! But…..things did always get in the way. It seemed like there was no time for anything anymore. But what most bothered her was all the time, all the years she's wasted Desiree of. All the memories she would never have, or the more stable upbringing she deserved and the love of her fa- Danielle realized then that she was swerving in front of a truck.

*HONK*

Both jolted upwards. Stirring from her train of thought she immediately jerked back, grabbing Desiree's hand as she did so. Both slammed against their seats as Danielle finally got control of her wheel and pulled over into the counter, coming to a halt. The sound of the tired screeching against the pavement.

Checking Desiree to make sure what happened didn't hurt her or makes things worse on her head, she noticed Desiree blending into the car seat. Gray.

"Mm-mom?" Desiree quivered, her mom still clinging to her hand sitting stiff. She had lost her mom for a second.

After a couple seconds both soaked in the situation watching more cars pass. Both inhaled then released. But Danielle didn't stop and she started wheezing….harshly. Desiree snapped out of current state watching her mom turn blue. She shot her hands into her mom's pockets pulling out her inhaler, triggering the blasts into her mouth.

One

Two

Three

Four

Her mom's haggard breath sent Desiree into to a place. All she could do was sit there, and wait for her mom calm down and to bring her back. Danielle retained herself, and then she slowly started the car up again; getting back on the main road to the city.

Desiree some came to as well and then realized her skin's color and looked to her mom as if ashamed.

The parent panicked at bit at the sudden plea in her eyes. Danielle never knew what to say to her for about these things. She has no idea how her daughter's abilities worked…only 'he' did.

Desiree wanted to ask again about 'him' some reason right now. But even if she did answer, in her current state Desiree didn't want to push her mom. She already pushed it enough today…..

She remained silent. But her mother still noticed the longing. She frowned at herself in the rearview mirror, almost not even seeing her daughter in the car with her if not for her clothes. She didn't know what to do that would be good enough.….. She was just too damn tired. On instinct, Danielle reached over to pull the hood over Desiree's head only to be avoided.

Desiree flinched away.

Danielle felt like she was going to scream.

Both just stared at each other.

But Danielle still pulled the hood over her daughter, feeling the sweat on Desiree brow.

The rest of the ride was quiet.

XXX

Danielle bent over for Desiree's backpack, but before she could Desiree snatched it out of her reach. Danielle just froze. She watched as Desiree gathered her bag and project wrapped in tin foil. By then her regular flushed skin had returned as she left the car. Without looking back at her mom she stormed into the school.

XXX

"GOD DAMMIT!" Danielle couldn't stop. Her puffy eyes began to get in the way of the road. She couldn't do it twice in the same hour. The tears kept coming as if with no effort. Her face contorted in frustration as she looked again into the rearview mirror at herself. "Look at yourself. She doesn't need this. She doesn't need me right now. She needs-", her voice was hoarse and broken.

"Randall, I need you."

XXX

"Why did I do that?" she thought to herself. As if she could feel anymore guilt. "My mom had an asthma attack, almost crashed the car from exhaustion and today just had to be the day I make her go another freaking inch for me!" Wiping her boots of on the mat so she won't call attention to herself with noisy shoes, she silently slipped into her main classroom.

Upon entering a few kids looked because of the door closing, but Desiree couldn't help but notice some of those kids hated her. At least she was thought. All around were groups of the socially accepted, pretty much enjoying the short time before class. She made a bee line to her two person desk next to two girls. She plopped her project down, and sat awkwardly on the end closest to the window. Her eyes shifted to the girls clothes, without much thought; mainly bored after a while minutes. Both were dressed in fashionable and flattering tank tops. It was so hot today and Desiree couldn't help but look at them in envy.

"EW. Why are looking at my chest?" One sneers. It starts….just out of nowhere. As if there is anything to even look at anyways.

She ignored the girl.

"Whatever. Look can you move, this is my desk." The other one says, turning her head from her friend to Desiree.

"It's my desk too." Desiree retorted fiddling with her hood's strings, trying to sound like her words aren't affecting her in anyway. She can't let the girl think she's getting what she wants. This won't turn into another THING.

"We were here firs-". Ms. Keloff came in. All scuttle around to settle in with their assigned group members. "Joy" Desiree moaned to herself. At least for this the two girls made their way to their groups.

"What is that girl's problem?" Desiree could hear them even though they tried to whisper as they left. "How stupid do they think I am?" she thought. She wasn't going to let school ruin her day anyone that it has. Today would be worth it. She would finally get to see-

"Hey scoot over-did you do all that?" Snapping her out of her train of thought stood Calvin, and Jahal. Calvin looked to my project, and gently pleaded off the tin foil. He looked at me questioningly, and then gave up seeing how this just means less work for the rest of them. Without another word, they all pulled up some chairs for themselves. Desiree watched silently as Jahal pulled out his folder and handed to Calvin while exchanging playful banter as they started working on the project's question packet.

Every so often Jahal would shot Desiree a side glance. However, Desiree didn't notice this since she was off in her own world. Though from time to time, she would answer most of Calvin's questions. This wasn't his best subject from what he's proclaimed. Apparently he's close to failing the class. She finished most of the project so today wouldn't get in the way of her grade, and get her partners off her back if they got mad. Better prepared.

XXX

12:59

Desiree's heart wouldn't stop pounding just thinking about what awaited her in a couple of minutes. It was exciting and oh had she yearned for an opportunity like this but truthfully…..she was pretty scared about it. Meeting him. She had so many questions, and so much to tell him. How many times had she played the scenario through her head? There he would be in her room, present in hand and completely shocked to see her. She would explain and swear to keep it a secret and the rest of the day would however fate made it. Either way everything would okay. He would be fit, but not bulky. Probably have black hair-no brown with a buzz cut. Have the beautiful green eyes that she inherited. Not to mention he would have big strong arms so he could easily pick her up and put her on his shoulders. Beard? She couldn't care less if he did or not but she always wanted to feel a ruff jaw from 5'o clock shadow. She bet it would be prickly, and fun to touch. Job? She imagined he would work with important people since he was always so busy. Probably in a very special line of work. Like maybe the FBI or CIA. That would sort of explain the closet thing…maybe well not really. But mom did verify some of this. That's the reason her mom told her…but she's starting to wonder how true that was. Right now it didn't bug her that much because soon it would all be answered! Finally she'll get to see her daddy.

"Hey are you going to do anything? Or are going to just sit there and make us do all the work?"

Seriously? Desiree stirred from her daydream, peaking from her hood to see a rather annoyed look plastered on Calvin's face. To Desiree the feeling was mutual. Jahal did nothing but look back and forth at the two of them.

"Well?" he remarked in an obnoxiously sarcastic tone, causing Desiree to clench her hands into fists. Taking a deep breath she replied returning an ugly look, feeling no guilt.

"I don't feel good today. I have a horrible head ache. Okay? I'm actually going to leave early today." His face dropped.

"What?" He balked.

"Look, I stayed up last night to finish the entire indigo plateau sculpture early for you guys. Seriously, all you have to do is answer the packet. All of them are in the textbook so you don't need me to help you!"

"Liar! You're not sick! You look fine, since all you've been doing is day dreaming for the past couple hours! Stop trying to get out of work! You have to stay here like the rest of us! This is the second to last day we get to work on this stupid project and Jahal hasn't finished the essay yet. You have to help him with that too!"

"Can't any of you guys do anything for yourselves? Jahal is smart and he's got you. For this entire project all you've been doing is dumping the work on Jahal and me!" People from other groups were starting to stare, while also catching the teacher's attention mildly.

"I don't feel good, and I've done my fair share of the project. Even if I didn't I have every right to leave!" With that Desiree got up from her chair to make her way to Ms. Keloff, only to have her hand grabbed and yank her back.

"OW! Stop it! Let go of me! UGHHH!" But his grip got tighter, she pulled back the force lunged her hip to slam hard into the side of the desk, knocking the project over the desk. Both watched in panic as it the huge chunk of it broke off crashing to the floor. Desiree was done. Far beyond done! She worked all night for the STUPID THING and all the crap from this morning for NOTHING! Her eyes burned at Calvin. "Are you freaking serious?!" She hissed.

"You bitch! Look what you've done!" Calvin let go of her wrist, leaving her to fall to the floor next to the broken pieces. This caused her to yelp in pain, and to finally get the full attention of the teacher.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Her face held utter exasperation. Calvin forced himself onto the teacher.

"She's lying! She's trying to call in sick and leave. She hasn't been doing anything at all this entire time! Jahal tell!" Jahal mumble to himself, showing agreement.

"I'm not lying! He's the one who hasn't been pulling his weight! I made that project and he-"

"I don't care who's at fault. This behavior is NOT tolerated here! Are both listening, look at me!?" A shiver ran down Danielle's spin and felt her skin crawl. Her hand started to blend, and she jammed it into her hood's pocket.

"Both of you, wait outside. And sit apart from each other. In ten minutes I'll be out."

Danielle internally panicked, as her darted her eyes to the clock. 1:05!

"NO! I have to go home! I have to! Right now! I can't-"

"Desiree. GO outside." Ms. Keloff reached for the her hand inside her pocket. Without thinking she slapped it away. By then everyone in the classroom was staring at the table. Shocked. Giggling. Entertained. The teacher just registered what just happened, and there was a class wide echo of "OHHHHHHHHHHHH".

She freaked out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sick! I have to go! I can't miss it! I can't miss him!"

"SHE'S LYING!" Calvin whined trying to grab Desiree, but was ignored by the teacher as she was trying to get a firm grip on Desiree who was trying to squirm her way out of her teacher's hold; her hand still sore from Calvin's attempt. Seeing him come closer, she kicked him away. This caused him to fall of the floor, with an over exaggerated cry of pain. "See what she did! She's crazy!" Almost all the kids watched into silence to this.

"Desiree!"

"I have to go! Please! I have to leave now or it'll be too late! I have go home!" Everyone was starting to back away when they hear Desiree make a noise. One that sounded almost like a growl.

"Desiree. Desiree! Why do you have to go home now?" Her hand still held hers firmly. She noticed how the girl was trying to roll up her sleeves in the process of breaking free.

"I just have to! Just let go! He's going to be there and I'll miss him!"

"Calm down! Calm down. What is this? Why is this such a big deal?" By now the relatively new teacher was out of patience.

"This is the only time! The only time my dad will come out of the closet!"

….

Everyone froze. The teacher looked at her with wide eyes, as she slowly released her grip. She thought she understood now what was going on. While everyone froze and yet all had a different reaction. However one Calvin spoke.

"YOUR DAD'S A FAGGOT!"

Desiree started to stop breathing, when everyone burst into laughter. She let it slip, and instead dishonored her dad.

"NO! NO! Stop! Stop LAUGHING! NO! NO! That's not what I meant-", she tried but they didn't stop! She felt like she was going to throw up! What could she say. If she told the truth it would be worse. Desiree face scrunched up as tears began to rapidly form.

"Dude! That makes sense she was staring at my freaking boobs this morning!" The girl gawked out as everyone's reactions got worse.

"STOP IT!" Her face disappeared.

"STOP IT!" She wished she could completely.

"STOP IT!"

XXX


	3. Chapter 2

This is a Fan Fiction of a Fan Fiction to the wonderful fic called Lost and Found but not Healed by BlackShuriken.

**Author's Notes: **

**(**A thanks for all you has choose to favorite, follow, or review my story. FREE TURKEY BACON FOR ALL! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Gulp.**)**

It is VERY recommended to read is predecessor and watch Monsters Inc. before you read this fic. Otherwise it's pretty butterballing confusing.

All rights to the original story go to Dark-Crescent-Moon here on DA.

Intro:

The day Danielle DeMarsh decided to save and heal what she believed to be a dying alligator on the side of the road is the day her life began a connection to a different world. What came with saving the creature turned out to be living proof of a species known as a "Monster" from an alternate world, a monster known as Randall Boggs. Despite their differences and parallel worlds, Danielle and Randall Boggs, have committed to each other in loving romantic relationship together in the human world.

While the connection between this human and monster remained balanced, their worlds collide in a way that threatened the secrecy of the Monster World. For both their worlds were once one a long time ago, but because of an ancient feud between species their worlds were separated….but their genetics remained compatible.

This collision between their worlds has taken form of a young child or rather a "Hybrid".

The daughter of Danielle and Randall.

Her appearance human, but with her father's "abilities" which she has almost no control over.

For the safety of their child's survival, their relationship had to be relieved to the Monster World and much controversy and debate over the fate of the child and collision of their worlds has erupted. For this has happened before….but never had a Hybrid been revealed outright to CDA by the parents.

After four years, the CDA and the new family came to a temporary agreement.

To insure the fate of his daughter, Randall remorsefully had to return to the monster world as representative for his child and monitor the CDA's decisions. Awhile, more of the Monster World is being revealed and remember by children because of the positive influences of Laughter based energy has had, the decision of which world the child should eventually live in and what her purpose has become a crucial top secret project.

Leaving Danielle alone, with enough information and preparation, to raise the child until the CDA, the Central Monsters Intelligence Agency, and the Board of Directors for Monsters Incorporated reaches an agreement.

Seven years have passed with little connection between the two lovers, as their child has lost all connection to her own identity and the identity of her own father.

Chapter 2: Winds of Change

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Stop it!"

"…..Wazowski! Stop that freaking alarm," came a whine. There he lay sprawled over his bed in a knot too sore and exhausted to move but-

"Since, you seem to have enough energy to give me such as "friendly" request. Surely you simply bend one your plentiful amount of arms to push a mere button! Hm? Maybe thisssss will make things better?" Mike replied in half-hearted sarcasm, wearing a smug grin on his face like the scowl on Randall's. Both features weren't long lived as they faded into the DPD "Daily Plan Discussion". This plan wasn't just an establishment of an agreement corresponding function to withhold the two for entire day, but it was a necessary pact that slowly turned to a natural activity. One that didn't require as much effort anymore. But Randall still always wanted to know exactly what was going on, he needed to know where he always stood with the plans. It was his job…self-given but for "her" sake it was official business. Plus his actual role in the grand scheme of things as 'her' representative in this world.

Randall slinked out of bed as soon as his nose caught whiff of something; he was surprised how dull his senses have become over the years. He didn't want to call attention to it though. There the mugs hung in Wazowski's claw. "Today Sul' and I need to attend another meeting with the Board of Director, haha joy-Oh right, here," he handed one the mugs to Randall, who yanked it before Mike even had a chance to reach him," so that means you can either come with us, because most likely a certain Roz will be there, or since you can't even turn off an alarm clock you could just stay home…again… an waste awayyyyyyyy." Mike's fluttering motions leaning towards the bed.

"Oh-ho don't you worry Wazowski, I'm coming." One long gulp after the other, finished with a sneer. The coffee already tapping into reservoirs of energy Randall knew he would find eventually. All he needed was the right motivation. Wazowski knew how to give him some…he somehow always did, and Randall knew he needed it. He had been subconsciously avoiding the opportunity to talk to Roz, from fear. The fear of being screwed over yet again, or again being shut down. Fear was not something Randall liked to have constantly liked to deal with. Once being someone who's job was bringing it to others, now the tables have turned and he must fight every day to his family's rights in fear. One monster could not go against the Central Monsters Intelligence Agency or the CDA easily. For seven years he has been doing this. Seven years, and he has had it! Seven years lost! That can't be taken back, or made up!

Randall had to fight, to not lose everything he has ever had get taken away from him.

Not again.

Fighting tooth and nail with old, pompous corporate monsters and government officials, only to have other matters put his on hold, for it to be caught in a filibuster, or the decision of "her" fate heading in an unjust direction. Most of those idiots seemed to forget, or think of as less important when weighed against the lives of the many, that this "hybrid" in question is JUST A YOUNG GIRL! His girl! A living being just as much a monster, a person, and requires as much civil protection and rights as those of their kind. The controversial discussion on the fair treatment of humans was something he never thought he would defend so passionately. Especially not fifteen years ago. But…..he doesn't like mixing his views of the past near the thoughts of his daughter.

The mere thought of that fucking machine near his child….

As always Wazowski could see where Randall's mind was dwelling and stopped it before it got any worse.

"Well Randy, if you're coming I suggest you chug all that down, get your scaly butt outta bed and go tear Roz a new one!" That damned name, it always left chills. Attention earned, well distracting. Randall chased the one-eyed monster out of room before slamming the door shut, hearing maniacally cheerful laughter emitting from the other end.

"I already finished your coffee you smart-ass chew toy! Which, by the way, was too bland!"

"Ha! That's not what I meant. I know what I said. Be ready in fifteen, okay?" The sound of padding slowly diminished as Randall was left alone in his own space. Pondering the beach ball's words, he realized what the monster meant, and smirked. Wazowski…..

By the time today was done, if he played his cards right and if the universe somehow wanted any kind of good life for his family, he was going to give his daughter the best present ever.

He hoped it would be…..

XXX

"Well, for once those vultures aren't waiting for us. Hehe, it's been awhile too." Looking happily out the apartment's front window, Mike began as he put away his foam shield; one of his many props. Being Top Laugher and all, you tend to start a collection. One that can be used for other things then just entertaining children. To this Randall exhaled for many things other than relief.

"Good, because I seriously don't have the patience or the energy to deal with said vultures." He literally did too. Not enough energy to camouflage, himself like he usually did.

The whole thing was supposed to be "Top Secret", but after the agreement was laid down on one those important papers one of the conditions was the release of the new information to public as it related to the fate of the human/monster barrier and their world's functioning society. When the paparazzi got hold of this in their grubby claws they milked it dry along the three monsters that were involved. Randall expected as much, what he didn't expect was the support the other two gave him; he of course didn't accept it… at least at first.

Randall thought the first four years were pretty bad, which was honestly sugar-coating it.

The next two years were pure torture.

An explosion of change was probably the only way someone could describe the event accuratley. It all happened at once and it blew up destroying almost everything in its path. Leaving the aftermath of powerful blows to stop anyone from rising back up on its feet. To stop anyone from resisting its revolution. Randall. Mike and Sulley, Monsters Inc. and the rest of the world.

The riots.

The assaults.

The protests.

The death threats.

The world around him began a kaleidoscope changes, varying from the rise of civil rights groups to the infamous rumors of CDA "Breeding" conspiracies.

But all things have its moments. While the excitement may have died down to an almost tolerable level, some things never died. While other kinds rather refused too.

All three refused to stop.

To give in.

And because of that they began change of their own.

They became known as the Monstropolis' "Power Trio".

Change in the world.

Change between one another.

Change in ones' self.

To keep yourself, was one the hardest parts.

But sometimes giving in or rather,….closure…bringing something to an end is what starts a whole new beginning.

Forgiveness.

On top of all the chaos, Randall had to leave Danielle and his little four year old Desiree for such a world. A world that had abandoned him. A world he wished he had to abandon instead of his family.

He thought he had nothing left in Monstropolis.

Nothing except grudges….

Then he understood that they were grudges that eventually would need to fade.

He knew he wouldn't be able to survive if he didn't.

It had taken a while for him to even consider what, to him, was one of the things he never felt he could do. Not until he met Danielle. He considered it, but when forced to live with them, since no one else would offer without compensation, he had no choice.

Be he refused and denied them every step of the way.

All three thought they would tear each other apart.

Even Mike and Sulley began to succumb to the forever present stress of the situation relating to the fate of their world and the company.

But as the years went by, something clicked together…..and began a slow but still very alive, mending.

Empathy.

It's what started it all, broken it, and made it new again.

But this time it wasn't fueled by hate.

Sullivan.

He surprised Randall in many ways.

Randall, because of the agreement, had to cut all ties with Danielle and Desiree and hasn't seen them since.

Sulley, because of the agreement, had to cut all ties with Boo and hasn't seen her since.

Not the same but not too different. Through small moments that amounted to so much more, as time passed so did their rivalry fade. The world was no longer a competition for Randall. It was a fight for survival…and Sulley still hasn't given up on him. Who Randall once thought was Sulley from Monsters University, had indeed became of whole different person. He just never saw it. Maybe it was because ironically Sulley had left the university, while Randall never really did. The effects that place had on him kept him there in that moment of time. A time Randall wished to never return too, yet it had taken over his entire life and consumed him.

He thought forgiving Sullivan would be like losing a part of who he was for so long, but really it was keeping him from becoming the person he wanted to be. He realized he had become the type of person that turned him into "monster" in the first place. Was it really all Sulley's fault? Not intentional but that made it worse seeing the blue-monster live in… his blissful world. Or was once.

But Sulley didn't hate Randall. He these days he was broken but never used it as justification for ill feelings.

This Sullivan….

Randall had no idea what brought such a change to who he once knew as just another obnoxious, arrogant jock.

It took him a while to realize it but he knew it was because he had Mike next to time.

Like he had Danielle.

But now that he was without Danielle….things…feelings were starting to return.

And somewhere in it all….

Mike and Randall had a moment.

It was a moment that answered long overdue questions, and misunderstandings. Did it solve everything….no. But it did create something. A bond. A strange one albeit. But both got through it and both found themselves in a different place. One that even Sulley can't seem to wrap his mind around completely; and he knew Mike extremely well. All that Sulley knew was even though they talked to each other and fought the same, the words and reactions they bared weren't the same. Randall almost didn't understand it himself, but he didn't hate it.

For some reason, Wazowski was the hardest to forgive, and for a long time he didn't know why, compared to what Sullivan has made him feel. Mike, to him was the embodiment of all his mistakes constantly being slapped in his face. Mike's success, his eternal confidence, his insults and the reminders….of his past self. The little monster's mere presence brought Randall sick to stomach for many years. He was once walking proof of his shame living happily, with a girlfriend, job, best friend, and respect. All the things he never had, and never would. Why? Because he decided if he couldn't be respected by those, he thought were, better than him, it was best to join them. He used to think that was the only way to survive and make your way in life. Life so far had told it was the only way. But Mike went the opposite direction. A way he had tried to go down on but only ended up with failure and loneliness, a way he would've taken if he weren't so desperate in that point of his life in college. In the end Wazowski won, and Randall was left with his mistakes as second best. To Sullivan and then even Mike.

"Why did Mike get it? Why did the "cool kids" get it? I did everything I thought I was supposed to do! Yet, all I ended up with was NOTHING!"

He knew he make horrible mistakes, and he paid for them. Manipulated most his life by those he wanted acknowledgement from; he lost himself in the process.

He hated them.

He hated himself!

All his hate, he took out on them, put into work and in pursuit for the respect he still yearned for.

After all that, he still he failed. It almost cost him his life, and lost everything again.

But then Danielle found him, and she healed him in more ways than he could've hoped to ever have.

He remembered how much he related himself to Wazowski and saw how he was happy with Sulley and that he was no longer in his life. After their last exchange of words at the Scare Games meeting, is was like he was invisible to Mike. Randall now knew what he did to Mike. But young Randy thought differently. Through the years, so called "best friends" had left him for the same reasons, he thought Mike would do the same eventually. He thought everyone was the same. And yet he thought everyone was different from him and no one could find happiness if they were someone like him. But Mike somehow did.

During their moment Randall found out something…. He didn't know how much he meant to Mike. He honestly didn't think Mike cared for him at all after college. One mess up and the entire friendship was all over, not even going to question his actions or ask for a reason. Just complete disconnection.

Only to finally get away from a hell hole of a college you basically paid for, to find yourself with your dream job…..as second best to fucking college drop outs!

Mike thought Randy was gone, and that nothing of his "best chum" was left. Like the lizard-monster, Mike had his own share of rejection over the years….by just being born a certain way. Feeling so small and with no one to be with, beside yourself, he built himself up. Confidence. Build it up so high, that no matter what anyone says to you…you can bounce it right back. With sarcasm, retorts…or laughing it off.

College was behind him. Mike would never let any of those "frat jocks" tell him otherwise…..even Randy-…..Randall.

But in this moment, a moment they had been avoiding for years, they realized how different they weren't.

How much their presence, though short lived, added up and became something.

Stuff the Randall never thought Mike would say.

"I thought you were different! That you were the ONE person that wouldn't look at me seeing NOTHING! But no! When it came down to it, you were JUST LIKE EVERYBODY IN THAT DAMN COLLEGE!"

"NO! I'm tired of this! You! Y-you…just shut up. Randall. I'm tired of hating YOU! You can go on for the rest of your life living in hate. Hating everyone…..hating Sulley…hating me….but I can't. I'm not like you in that way….."

"You can go on! Thinking you're all alone, in stubborn ignorance! But you're NOT! You can hate me Randall! You can hate me. Go ahead. I welcome it! I want it! Ha! Unleash it, unleash all your FUCKING HATE on me! I can take it, I've taken worse! If this is what it's going to take….to get you to function through these days then I'll take it! But I won't leave you alone. Not this time, Lizard Boy! I'll come fucking right back to you! No matter how much you don't want it or don't believe! I'll keep coming back until you do. Until you realize!"

XXX

"Oh would you give it a rest Wazowski, I don't want to see you complaining unless for have an actual reason too. Hehe, like you will after your meeting." Pushing through the doors of the Monsters Inc's lobby, Mike's wouldn't shut up about not being able to drive them to the factory. Driving Mike's "fourth baby" was always an invitation to glares. The walk wasn't far at all, and Randall insisted that they get the fresh air since there was no journalists on their tails (….or just his….on their- whatever). Ever since his leg had healed, he had come to appreciate how much he enjoyed walks. Especially the ones he would take with Danielle…

He started to wander off again.

…..if he didn't do this right he might not ever get to again.

"Oh ha. Ha. Freakitty HA. And I don't want to see you complaining at all when you come back from yours! …I really don't." It was sarcasm, but these days Randall saw it as a code.

"You know what I don't wanna see?" Randall replied deadpanned. Then-as if on cue.

"Schmoopsie-poo!"

Ugggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!

XXX


End file.
